icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GiantKid
Welcome >:D haha, I'm not worried about Seddie. I just didn't like the way it was portrayed. If you look at it from a comedic perspective, they're hilarious, entertaining, and downright amusing. But, I'm one of those few seddie shippers who likes character and relationship development. While the episode had its moments and their relationship will still continue to develop, it still partially bummed me out that they both seemed to be lacking respect for one another during various parts of the episode. They did have some cute understanding moments that somehow redeemed them though. And yes. lol I remember. I think that he's in shock that even though they're a couple (perhaps because?) she won't lay off him. She still calls him out for giving his input. Though I think she called him out for not agreeing with her because she thought that the boyfriend should agree with/defend his girlfriend. I think it made her feel slightly insecure to see him doing otherwise. And I'm glad you were able to appreciate the little creddie moments. ;) And yuck. lol I have no respect for Sibby/Cibby. They really aren't going to happen. I feel positive about that. Spare me these ridiculous theories would you? :P seddie4everxo 01:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I really like that we can get along. ;) But sibby/cibby is an utter joke. Gibby is no prince charming. I really don't like that some people want either girl to get with him. It's usually those who don't care much for Carly/Sam. I happen to be a defender of both, so neither ship works for me. ;) It's weird of me to be criticizing this episode. So many seddie shippers loved it. I wish I was one of them. I just have some constructive criticism. I'm definitely excited to see where Sam and Freddie go from here and how their relationship will develop. I know I'll love this episode a whole lot more looking back, after Sam and Freddie work out their differences. It's all about compromise. They are going to reach that point eventually. And in the end, this episode will probably benefit their relationship. I was just a little bummed with the lack of respect between Sam and Freddie. And Sam and Freddie's treatment towards Carly. I just think they were both wayy too unreasonable. But they're new at this, and if they don't have any problems, they can never work out their differences and they won't have any relationship development. The episode also seemed pretty repetive. Seddie: fight, make up, make out. It was incredibly rushed in my opinion. It was a pretty good episode overall, but I didn't enjoy it nearly as much as I enjoyed iLMM. ids&f is meant to lead into iCan't take it. One can only hope that that is where the development will take place. ;) aha, should we? ;P lol I feel as though some seddiers may hate me for it. I think it would be kind of tough to do, but if any shippers understand the appeal of the opposing ship, I'm pretty sure it's us. seddie4everxo 16:55, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I was about to start writing the blog. I have some pretty good ideas for it! :) But a thought just occured to me. Will the creddiers/seddiers feel insulted that we're pretending to ship the opposing ship? Will they feel as though their ship is being mocked? Or will they actually be grateful that we took the time to understand the appeal of their ship? Either way, I'm still going to write it. Probably tomorrow after school. :) seddie4everxo 01:26, September 12, 2011 (UTC) How much do you love my signature btw? ;) lol jk! :P Pshh my signature seddie?? Do you not know me?? Creddie shipper alll the wayy! xD lol my signature is seddie4everxo! What did you think the seddie4everxo thing was all along? ;) Haha, it's interesting to switch sides. :p Wow. I'm really stuck on the blog. lol everytime I think of a point, my seddie brain counters it! I didn't realize that it'd be this hard! seddie4everxo 23:12, September 12, 2011 (UTC) lol I didn't know. But it does sound really familiar. Thanks for enlightening me with that piece of information! I feel like I'm in school all over again! :) At the same time? Ok, lol I'll probably write it tomorrow. I'm procrastinating. :p seddie4everxo 01:03, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Are you ever going to make yourself a signature? lol LOL. No! That's not a signature. A signature is supposed to appear in blue ink. It's supposed to be official. :P Well, since you asked. :P lol just go to "my preferences" scroll down to where it says "signature" and create one. :) And then everytime you leave a message on someones talk page, click the signature button (the one with the pen) and voila! It appears. Who is the teacher here? You or me? xD seddieshipper4lifex3 01:54, September 13, 2011 (UTC) btw, I'd appreciate it if your signature doesn't include creddie. :P lol jk, CREDDIE FTW! cookies for creddie? I want a cookie, but that's about it. :P spaghetti for seddie x3 02:13, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll stick with spaghetti :) I'm not sure I'm a seddie shipper anymore though.I think I'm almost neutral. Something snapped in me after ids&f.lol I've been trying to come to terms with it ever since. If Dan doesn't build Sam and Freddie's relationship by the end of the arc, I honestly won't care what happens. I'll let iCan't take it and iLove you be the judge of that. If seddie is portrayed the way they were in ids&f and they continue treating Carly the way they did, then there goes my obsession with iCarly. And since 80% of the reason I love iCarly is because of seddie, I don't think I'll be a big fan of iCarly anymore if my love for seddie fades. :P spaghetti for seddie x3 22:26, September 13, 2011 (UTC) lol trying to pull me over to the creddie side in my moment of weakness? :P The creddiers would be lucky to have me. We all know how passionate I can be about shipping. :P But no, lol never switching over! Yeah, I'm just not sure if I'll have it in me to care anymore. I hope the episodes get better! I don't want to be neutral, lol I'm just losing my seddie touch. spaghetti for seddie x3 22:45, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Everyone's freaking out at the seddiers who weren't satisfied with ids&f. lol it's pathetic. Seriously, some people didn't like it. Get over it! spaghetti for seddie x3 00:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I know! Gosh, I'm sorry I have my opinions! really? omg, with all the shipping drama I just haven't gotten to it! I'll go check it out! :) spaghetti for seddie x3 00:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) lol I'll try and return the favor! :P It'll be up tomorrow. I promise! xD spaghetti for seddie x3 02:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC) http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:XxiOMGxx/Why_I_ship_CREDDIE lol I finally did it. :P lol Not a very positive reaction I'm sensing here. You don't have to write the comment on the creddie page. You could vent to me. I won't chew you out. :P But, I loved the episode. ;) spaghetti for seddie x3 02:40, September 18, 2011 (UTC) lol no, I totally get what you're saying. You just don't like their personalities recently. It's not thatt you dislike them as a couple, you just hate the effect it seems to be having on them as a person. Am I right? spaghetti for seddie x3 02:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) lol I didn't have a problem with them being a couple either. :P lol come on. Freddie wasn't totally cool with what Sam did to him. He was furious! He just chose to forgive because he knows Sam means well and she really does love him. There's a quote that I really love that goes "I'm not weak because I forgive, I'm just strong enough to know that everyone makes mistakes." Sam just has a tendency not to realize the consequences of her actions. She acts on impulse. I agree it was a very wrong thing to do, but even before Freddie found out she sabatoged his chances, she already regretted it because she finally understood how much it really meant to him. I think her saying "it was before we started going out!" was just a pitiful excuse that she was trying to offer in order to justify her actions. But she knew she couldn't. She knew she crossed the line. As for Freddie, I agree that what he did to Carly was extremely harsh. You never do that to one of your best friends just because you have a girlfriend. But the thing is, Sam and Freddie were way too wrapped up in each other to notice that they were hurting her. Freddie was so caught up in Sam that he probably didn't even realize what he was actually doing. I'm just glad Sam&Freddie actually acknowledged Carly's feelings toward their relationship. It proves they really care about her. They've just been blind to everything/everyone but each other (much like Jonah&Sam in iHSB). I'm sure the creddie friendship is still there. It just hasn't been given much screen time lately. Don't worry. :) spaghetti for seddie x3 03:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) In all honesty, I expected Sam to reveal that the real reason she did that was because she couldn't stand the idea of missing him for a whole summer. Me and my sister were both waiting for that. But it makes sense that it would be just a typical Sam thing to do. She didn't know how much the rejection would effect him. And she felt awful when she saw his sad face full of sorrow. She would've felt that way even when if they were still friends. She didn't realize how much her prank would hurt him. It's really typical Sam behavior in my opinion. Not seeing the line before she crosses it. Just like Carly said, she messes up a lot of stuff for her too, but she still loves them. She's hard to handle, but she's worth it. And Freddie realized that. That's why he forgave her. Because he knew Carly was right about Sam. He realized he really loved Sam and couldn't imagine his life without her. And Sam was too afraid of losing Freddie to treat it as something serious. She thought if she could lighten the mood, he would forgive her much more easily. But it was obvious that it didn't feel like a joke to her at all. As for Carly stepping in, sometimes you need a push before you can make the jump. I liked that Carly was able to get through to them. It shows that they value her as a friend. Cool. You make videos? ;) I meant that he probably didn't realize how much he was doing it. All he could see was Sam and that's all the camera saw too. This arc is about developing seddie and trying to find their new dynamic with the rest of the characters. It's going to get better after the arc. I'm sure the friendship is still there (did you see the iStill Psycho clip?). lol no worries. I'm ok with rants. They don't bring me down. We all have our opinions. Some of us loved it, some of us didn't. Seasons 2-3 are the best. :P I wasn't much of a fan in the first season. ;) spaghetti for seddie x3 15:42, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh I completely understand what you mean. I may disagree with certain aspects of Creddie, especially considering recent happenings on iCarly, but I still respect that others have a different opinion than me. I like seeing the other side of things, until it starts getting mean spirited (which happens all too often in this fandom.) Anyways, I'd be curious to see your opinion on some of my qualms in regards to your theory of Creddie happening again. I do think that there could be some reference or acknowledgement of Creddie at some point in the future (Not that I see them actually happening). Just more along the lines of, maybe that idea is somehow inaccurately planted in Sam's head and that could be used as a catalyst to get things going between her and Freddie again. Basically, there would be nothing going on, but for whatever reason there's a fear in Sam that it is. Anyways, here were my points: 1. Carly falling for Freddie. In the past I would buy the undiscovered, buried feelings idea, but at this point I find it hard to see as logical. iSYL came and went and Carly easily accepted the bacon theory. They have a friendly and (in comparison to seddie) rather platonic break-ip. Time passes and Carly never attempts to get Freddie back. She dates other guys and never has any epiphany about Freddie. When asked if she's dating Freddie, as recently as iSAFW, she says "Ewww.No!" As recently as iLMM she insinuates that he isn't hot or attractive to her in "that way". She watches as her best friend basically admits to being in love with him. She watches as that relationship develops and it grows clearer and clearer that Freddie's affections no longer favor her, but have now turned to her best friend. And never once is there a moment of realization or discovery of hidden feelings. If none of that could dig up "buried feelings", then I don't see what could. I just feel like, if Carly hasn't realized any "feelings" for freddie at this point with all the oppurtunities she's had...then maybe there's a reason for that....as in there's nothing there. 2. Cam friendship. Sam has told Freddie she's in love with him. Carly has said (on multiple ocassions) that Sam is in love with Freddie. What girl dates the boy her best friend is in love with. That would do serious damage to the Cam friendship...not to mention to Carly's character. 3. Freddie's feelings. He's in love with Sam. Who says he would even take Carly back at this point? His affections have obviously switched targets if you will. He's in love with Sam. Why would he date Carly? People seem to want to assume that if Carly said jump, Freddie would still ask "How high?". I think the arc made it clear that Freddie doesn't exist anymore. He loves Sam. 4. It cheapens everything. If Freddie goes from having a crush on carly, to being in love with Sam, to dating Carly again, it completely cheapens anything he's every felt for either of them. No one would really be able to take his feelings for Sam seriously if he so easily switches back into Carly mode. The back and forth only works for so long before it reflects badly upon the character. Neonpink 14:00, September 27, 2011 (UTC) hey GiantKid :) I really like to talk to you on creddie AND seddie page. but you sometims confuse me. you said you liked seddie, wlel sorta but on the creddie page you say noo creddie is meant to be, sam and freddie didnt love eahc othe.r Its OBVIOUS that they are in lvoe, you might wanna read my blo, so you know my opinions ? :) just dont get mad at me, this isnt meant to be rude :) , youre just so often on the seddie page and I thought you kidna liked it and then you suddenly say freddie pefers carly over sam or sth lke that .. I am just confused :D but I DO like tlaking to you though :)# seddiealltheway(SeddieBenz) 17:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) So, this started as a reply to your comment on why Freddie has Carly listed as his first love and then turned into a response to your post about your delineation between Sam & Freddie "loving each other" and "being in love." It got kind of long so I figured I'd just post it here. haha Freddie saving Carly's life shows that he appreciates her and loves her as a very close friend, maybe even family, but I don't see how that's indicative of romantic love. Whether it was Sam or Carly he would have done the right thing and tried to save them. He wouldn't have stood by and watched Sam get hit...and if he saved her I don't think people would have said "he loves her romantically." Honestly, I see it like those seddie fans who attempt to say (using a far less intense example) that Freddie giving up that school at sea trip for Sam's happiness was because he loved her/was secretly in love with her. No. He did it as a friend because he's a good guy and he cares about her a lot and it was the right thing to do. I don't see the romantic implications in doing good deeds and certainly not in why these deeds are often perceived as romantic love. And I know you have your delineation of romantic "love" and "in love", which I do agree with. However, it's the verbalizing of that love that has me hung up because that's not something I've seen or experienced before where someone said "I love you and I mean that romantically, but I'm not in love with you." I know there are varying degrees of love and emotions are complex. I know that you can love someone, but maybe not be at that point of being "in love with them." I get that. I've felt that. Obviously, speaking in absolutes like is often done with these characters is kind of silly because feelings do run the gamut in intensity in the real world. Not to get too personal but, at almost 22, I've been in love once and I'll admit that in the process of falling in love with this person that my emotions towards them did vary in intensity over time. It was a scale as you mentioned. It wasn't "boom I like them", "boom I'm in love with them". '''Main point here: However, and I suppose this is a personal caveat which is what keeps me from seeing Sam & Freddie's exchanges as meaning anything other than "in love", I never would have said to this person "I love you and I mean that romantically", until I fully realized that I was "in love" with them. '''That is my hang up and it comes from my personality and experiences. Is that some sort of naivete on my part? Sure. It's possible. I'm only 21. I've got a lot to learn. But with that, I'm also not so far removed from 16 or 17 that I don't remember it all that well either. Taken into account the characters' ages, the actions surrounding the break-up, the way the scene was presented from a technical standpoint, and the characters' past history, I really don't see this being a scene indicating anything other than them exchanging "I love you" as in, "I'm in love with you". It's like when Carly tried to tell Freddie "I love you", during the break-up scene in iSYL. She meant it as "in love with you" and Freddie realized, stopped her, and then clarified that she wasn't "in love" with him. In this case, I feel "I love you" means "in love". For the characters' ages and the shows target audience, I think serious exchanges of i love you are, simply put, meant to be a little black and white and rather blunt (unless they're followed by a laugh track. I.E. Freddie's "I love her" to Carly in seasons 1 & 2 or Carly's exclamations of love after two days about her new boyfriend of the week). I know, I know like I said emotions are complex and run the gamut in the real world. But this is a kid's show and I think that the only real delineation made here when it comes to love is "love in the platonic sense" (Carly loving but not being in love with Freddie) and "love in the romantic sense or in love" (Sam & Freddie being in love.) Maybe, I'm not giving Dan enough credit as he's shown he can make the characters and their emotions complex, but I don't think this is one of those things in that complex grey area. I think it means in love. I don't see the characters, namely Sam, saying it if her meaning wasn't 100% that. But we'll never agree on this will we? haha Anyways, thanks for the discussion. It's nice to be able to discuss these varrying opinions. :) Neonpink 13:03, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Talk? Yo! Alica there. See, I really need to talk to you. Could you please come on chat? if you don't catch me, could you email me or message me on Twitter? I need to talk about soemthing with you, it's pretty important. iamalicab@hotmail.com <--- My email http://Twitter.com/ColdSurrender I, Alica, know you're reading this, . Don't look behind yourself. 18:36, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Pic You two look a lot like Sam and Freddie Cameddie 12:58, October 12, 2011 (UTC) no offense Congratulations! Here are your medals. If you want, you can put these on your user page yourself: Congrats! Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 17:42, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I Respect Your Opinion Even though I'm A Seddie shipper. From what I can see your opinated and Love Creddie. That's awesome, but as I reminded everyone on Marrianna's blog. No shipwarring. --DevonAndersen 22:29, January 1, 2012 (UTC)